Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Al, esta profundamente enamorado de su Niisan,pero no puede hacer nada,en eso viene Roy to the Rescue xD.. un fic con intento de comedia n.ñUu.. Yaoi xD [Elricset][RoyAl? o.O][Cap 3 UP!] Por fin! xD
1. Si o No, Elíge Tu!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kitty: Hola a todos! nOn mi es nueva por estos lares! - shii! y mi estrena mi primer fic de FMA! nOn... es un Elricest! - mi es fan de esa pareja, es simplemente hermosa... y... algo de Roy x Al o.oUu... eso si es loco xDD**

**Edward: como tu! ¬.¬**

**Kitty: lo que pasa es que estas celoso! ¬.¬**

**Edward: yo? o.ó**

**Roy: Si tu!... por que tu lindo hermanito estará conmigo muuuajajaja-riza de maniatico**

**Ed y Kitty: o.oUu**

**Al: jeje n/ñUu-risa nerviosa mientras es arrastrado por Roy**

**Ed: oye tu pervertido deja a mi Al!-sale corriendo detras de ellos**

**Kitty: jejeje n.ñUu... wuenu.. se habre el telon...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: Si o No, elíge tu!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era un día bastante normal, en la nueva casa de los hermanos Elric; el sol brillaba, había una ligera brisa que hacia que todo estuviera refrescante y no sofocante.

Esta mañana, Edward, había salido a comprar, le tocaba ir a comprar todo lo que pudieran necesitar en un mes, cosa que haría que Edward-no-soy-enano tardaría mucho, por lo que su (Kit: lindu -) hermanito estaba solo en casa, discutiendo con sigo mismo, por millonesima vez, los sentimientos que embargaba su corazón, cada vez que su adorado hermano salía, el se incrustaba en sus pensamientos, dispusto a hallar una respuesta o una solución lo mas pronto posible, no podía seguir así!

-Kyyaa!-daba vueltas por el comedor con las manos en su cabeza desordenando sus rubios cabellos-que debo hacer, que debo hacer?... camos Al.. tienes que pensar en algo, pronto!-sacudía la cabeza

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta que una persona entraba, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, a su humilde casita; había escuchado el grito del niño, cuando estaba pasando por ahí y decidió entrar a ver que pasaba.

-Esto no es bueno! cuanto tiempom llevo teniendo estos sentimientos!-decía Al, con una voz clara y fuerte, cosa que la otra persona lograba escuchar con claridad-si sigo sin decirle lo que siento me volveré loco! TT-lloriqueaba el pequeño rubio-pero como puede ser posible que me haya enamorado de mi... hermano?-baja la cabeza derrotado

¿Había escuchado bien?.. el pequeño Elric declaraba que se había enamordado del mayor Elric!... la confución de lo recien descubierto hizo que levantará la mano brucamente, consiguiendo así que el enorme jaron que estaba a su lado cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo, ganando la atención del rubio menor

-o.o? que fue eso?-se queda estático viendo el lugar-soy un alquimista! o.ó... debo enfrentar lo que sea que sea! ò.ó-dice muy decidido-kkyaaa! ladrones, ladrones, ladrones! nos atacan! ayudaa! TOT-gritaba llorando mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-la persona sale de su escondite con una enorme gota en su cabeza

-Coronel Roy? o.o-lo ve parando su corrida

-El mismo que viste y calza...-sonrie y sus dientes se iluminan

Al enrojeció hasta las orejas, cosa que hacía verlo realmente tierno antes los ojos del mayor...

-Us... us... usted.. ha escuchado todo? o/oUu

-Desde el p-r-i-n-c-i-p-i-o...-deletreo lentamente acercandose peligrasamente a Al quien retrocedía-y sabes?... creo que se una forma de ayudarte-otra iluminación de dientes mientras aprisionaba al pobre de Al en la pared

-S..si? o/o.. como?-pregunta desviando la mirada por lo sonrojado que estaba

-Dime... Si... o ... No?

-Eh? o.O-lo ve extrañado-siii! nOn... o.oUu.. no espera...

-No..

-No, no espera

-Nadaaaa!-niega-ya dijiste que si... te ayudare-le guiña un ojo y las iluminaciones no aparecen-oygan! ustedes! hagan su trabajo bien hecho! ¬.¬-quema a los de iluminación-ya, ahora, en que estábamos? n.n

-o.o... en... en... en lo que dije No n.nUu-se hace al listo

-Ja, buen intento niño, pero dijiste si... bueno... desde ahora empieza el plan "Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse"

-Lindo? o/o-se vuelve a sonrojar

-Si! sonrojado mas!-celebra el coronel-bueno... el plan empezará... mañana mismo!... querido Al.. veras como todo funciona muy bien! n.-otro guiño y esta vez... si funcionaron las iluminaciones-nos vemos, lindo!-le da un beso en la mejilla y lanza una bolita llena de humo, cuando todo el humo se hubo disipado... se ve al coronel correr y saltar por la ventana-rayos! debo ser mas rapido! o.ó

Al estaba tirado en el piso totalmente rojo...

-Kami... en que me he metido...-dice para si

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kitty: Ahí taa! see... lo se... nu me lo digan...**

**Edo: Esta cortisimo! ¬.¬-grita**

**Kitty: w-estampada en la pared**

**Roy: Mas corto que tu? o.ô... naaa! xDD**

**Edo: Tu! ¬.¬**

**Roy: Yo! -**

**Al: nosotros, vosotros, ellos! nOn**

**Kitty: o.o.. xDDDD jajajaja**

**Roy, Edo, Aru: o.oUu-la ven como loca**

**Kitty: xDD... nee nee dejen review pa que continue! nOn**

**Atte: Kitty-chan**

**Cuidense y Sonrian **

**PD: Perdon por los errores ortográficos xD**


	2. Que Tal, algo de ropa?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello!... dejen el show!... xDD... bueno, bueno, es la canción mas tonta y traumante que he odido xD "Atrevete"... pero.. wuenu... antes de comenzar el fic... o.o... gracias por los reviews! nOn... cuando pueda les envio la contestación por mail o por replyear xDD... es que... nu teno mucho tiempo x.xUu... en finn... pss...**

**Edo: ¬.¬... sigue el fic**

**Kitty: aahh! si, eso! xDDD... wuenu... sigamos con el fic**

**Edo: u.ú...-suspiro**

**Kitty: Jejejej xD... hoy tomen mucha Coca-Cola... wii! por el Mundial! xD... cof.. cof... bueno... aquí ta el fic n.ñUu**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: Que tal... algo de ropa?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Este es el día que Alphonse jamás quería que llegara, no había dormido lo normal por pensar en ese plan que había ideado el General Roy día antes, pero como se le ocurría decir fuertemente su mas profundo secreto!... pero... se suponía que estaba solo, y que el General Roy no entraría son llamar a la puerta... pero... NO!... no se encontraba solo y Roy si había entrado sin tocar.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y ya estaba despierto, aunque no era su costumbre dormir hasta tarde, tampoco hasta tan temprano.

Justo este día el tiempo pasaba velozmente, pronto su reloj maro las 7 y estaba que palidecía, a las 7:30 su hermano salía a hacer sus trotes matutinos hasta mas 10, no era que lo vigilaba como loco, no! nada que ver!... solo... ehmm... bueno, lo sabía.

Bajo en pijama a la cocina, donde, extrañamente, estaba su hermano con una taza de las manos, parecía distraído, y el no pudo mas que quedarsele viendo como loco manitatico y con baba incluida.

-Que pasa Al?

Al ori su nombre desperto de su ensueño... y sonrojandose como el semáforo en rojo desvio la mirada

-Ehhm... no, nada hermano

Dice casi en un susurro, cosa que extraño a Edo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia

-Bueno, yo voy a salir a correr...

No pudo terminar lo que hablaba, un temblor se hacía sentir cada vez mas, mas cerca...

Al atemorizado salto como nekito erizado y se abrazo de su hermano... Mientras Ed solo esperaba a lo que llegaba con un rostro serio...

De pronto...

Sin aviso...

La puerta se ario repentinamente con un sonido chirriante incluido...

-Al lindo, Al mi amor... donde estas!...-entra cantando Roy con una rosa en la boca

(Kit: uhh.. yo quero o¬o)

Mientras que los dos habitantes de la casita... se quedaban... así

Alphonse: Con unas tremendas gotas en la cabeza y super sonrojado... esperando a que pasará en el resto del día

Edward: Igual que Al, con las gotas típicas... solo que... se veía enfadado... porque será?...mm... celos, yo creo... por lo que aún tenía abrazado a su hermanito

-Alphonse!-entra corriendo y separa a Al de Edo-esto es para ti...-le entrega la rosita... (Kit: por suerte no estaba babeada xD)

-Etto... gra... gracias...-la toma sonrojado

-Que haces aquí!-Edo separa a su hermanito del Etchi

-Ohh... Edward... no te ví, disculpa...

-QUEEE?... o.ó

-Tranquilo, que te puedes arrugar y luego tendrás que usar Baba de Caracol xD-el Coronel estaba de buen humor... porque será? (Roy: Gane la loteria soy ricoooo!)

-Bueno...-ya no lo soportaba mas ni a Roy ni a ese malestar que le había invadido-me voy a correr!... u.ú...-molesto salió de la casa sin despedirse

-Kyyaaa! mi hermano esta molesto!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño... a eso... se le llama... celos-le guiña un ojo-como te prometí... el plan "Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse! comienza hooooy!1 juas juas juas!-fuesgos artificiales

-etto... o.oUu... bueno

-Ahora... empezaremos... mm...-se pone a pensar con una mano en la barbilla-ya se!... revisaremos tu ropa!

-Mi.. Mi ropa!-grita aleterado-noo! por...-tardo Roy estaba suviendo las escaleras y como su conociera la casa... llega al cuarto de Al tranquilamente (Kit: sospechoso ¬w¬)-oygaaa!-corre a su habitación

-Mm... pobre, Al, estos trapos es lo que usas?...-se ve todos sus trapos... cof... digo.. toda su ropa tirada por el suelo

-¬¬-tan solo lo miraba...

-No... no... querido Al, hoy vamos a comprar ropa!...-toma a un desprevenido Al y lo jala

Con la velocidad de Sonic... xDD... llegaron a la tienda mas cercana pero con buena ropa... entraron y al esta alucinando con lo que había ahi dentro... es cierto, lo suyo... eran trapos... (Kit: ja! te gane!.. o.ó /Takao: ta bien.. .toma...-le da un helado de chocolate/Kit: w wi!)

-Ahora... veremos ropa para ti...

Empiezan a caminar por toda la tienda... vieron miles y miles de vestuarios...

-Ven.. entremos a esta tienda...-Roy volvió a jalar a un desprevenido Al dentro de una tienda con buen aspecto

-Ohh... pero mira que tenemos aquí?-hace aparición un chico, que vestía de rosa y movía sus manos de un lado para otro al ver al peque Al-pero que cosita mas linda!...-apreta sus cachetes...

-Jejej.. n/ñUu...

-Cof... cof... ¬.¬... buscamos ropa, para el..-dice en tono frío

-Claro, claro siganme...-empieza a caminar moviendo exageradamente todo su cuerpo-esperen, un momento por favor-desaparece en busca de ropa

Después de unos minutos vuelve a aparecer...

-Bien, aquí tengo algo de ropa... prefieres que te "ayude" a probarte?...

-No! no! es... esta bien... yo lo hago solo...-toma la ropa y se mete al vestidor

Después de unos minutos la cabezita de Al sale y se puede ver un dulce sonrojo impreso en sus mejillas

-No pienso... salir...

-Vamos, Al, tienes que hacerlo!-decía Roy paciente

-Es verdad niñito...

-¬.¬-mirada fulminante de Roy hacia el chico rosa xD

-Esta bien... u/u

Al salio del vestidor... Roy dejo caer el cigarrillo y tapo automaticamente su nariz mientras que le chici rosa aplaudia emocionado

-Perfecto!

Al estaba con un pantalón café... ajustado a las caderas, pero suelto por la parte de abajo una camisa de un colo mas claro, que no tenía botonos en la parte de arriba dejando ver claramente su lindo, largo, delicioso, suave (Kit: y muchas cosas mas xD) cuello.

-No me siento muy cómodo u/u-Al aumentaba su encanto con su lindo sonrojo

-Esta perfecto...-hablo por primera vez Roy después de calmarse un poco-eso lo usarás justo el "úlitmo día"-le guiño otro ojo-bien, nos llevamos ese...

Al vuelve a entrar en el vestuario para camibarse y ponerse otra ropa que acaba de comprar, una simple polera no tan ancha y un jean, con un par de zapatos deportivos.

Salieron de la tienda después de un emocionante despido del chico rosa

-n.ñUu-salían con dos gotas en su cabeza

-Bien ya tenemos la ropa-Roy toma una libretita y marca lo de la ropa-ahora, para mañana... Aprenderás a besar...

Ante esto Al se paro atónito y super sonrojado

-Y... si es que nos alcanza el tiempo... aprenderás a ser un nekito mimado...-Roy estaba como a 6 metros lejos de una pálido Al

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kitty: Ehh! xDD... este chapi me salió mas largo de lo que creí jejeje xD... wiuenu... mm.. quiero agradecer a...:**

**-Saku-chan**

**-Don.t Faint**

**-Kaoru Mustang Elric**

**-Edward-Hied**

**-Coffee**

**-Wolf Trinity**

**-Winie-chan**

**-Dani Hiwatari**

**-Mistik Magic**

**Por los reviews! nOn... muchas gracias!**

**Edo: Bueno... tendrán que saber que... las probabilidades de que actualize pronto no son buenas**

**Kitty: Exámenes! TOT**

**Edo: pero... tendrán mas posibilidades si mandan reviews!**

**Kitty: Shiii! nOn... asi que mandenlos -**

**Atte: Kitty-chan**

**Cuidense y Sonrian!**


	3. Aprende a Besar!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hacer que Edward se enamore del lindo Alphonse**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hiiii!!! nOn...-saluda Kitty detrás de un graaan pared resisten y con armadura-... nu me lanzen tomateees!!! TxTUu... se que tarde demasiado en actualizar . Uu... y lo sientooo!!! TOTUu... nu tenía inspiración ni nada!! ;w;Uu... pero...**

**Edo: Por finnn ¬¬**

**... actualizo el fic... T.T... o.O... ¬¬Uu.. Edd!! TOT sabes que nu podía escribir!**

**Edo: u.úUu... llorona . ... . .. . **

**Al: n.ñUu... nu es cierto... uOu... de verdad nu podía escribir**

**mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a Hawaii!! OxO**

**Edo: Vamos al ficc!!...-patalea**

**Roy: Hay mireeen... un Ed bebé!! -**

**Al: xDD... ese es Edward**

**Ed: ¬¬----persiguiendo a Roy- . **

**Siguamos con el fic!! nOñUu**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Aprende a Besar**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roy y Al estaban en medio camino a la casa de este último quien no paraba de sacudir su cabezita descartanto las miles maneras en que el General Roy le enseñaría a besar!... todas y cada una de ellas le parecían demasiado comprometedoras... otra cosa es que Roy... era un ettchii!!... volvió a sacudir la cabeza mientras Roy tan solo sonría pícaramente delante del pequeño...

-"Jujujuju... que lindo se ve Aaal!!"...-pensaba Roy mientras ponía cara de enamoradizo y un fondo de color rosa aparecía detrás de el y un por de ángelitos se posaban en sus hombros... uno era un mini-chibi-Roy vestido de blanco y el otro mini-chibi-Roy vestido de rojo

-Roooy...-el chibi-roy-blanco nego con la cabezita-... presiento que no buenos pensamientos pasan por tu mente...

-Pervertidooo!!!!...-grita el chibi-roy-rojo codeando descaradamente un cachete del general mientras este asentía como tonto

-¬¬U... porque los buenos no ganamos?!?...-(Kitty: porque es mi fic perver!! xDD)

-General Roy?...-quinto llamado de Al, estaba preocupado porque Roy se detuvo y parecía baber y sangrar por la nariz (Kitty: ¬///¬Uu)

-General Roy?...-décimo llamado

Y nadaa... inserte de una plantita del desierto que pasa rodando... ah!... y unos cóndores en el desierto...

-ROOOOY!!!!-grita Al en el oído del general

-Kyaaa mi ángel me llamaaaa!!...-un ilusionado Roy abraza a un sonrojado Al

-Etto... /// Uu...-Al estaba compitiendo con un tomate de cosecha (Kitty: -con billetes en al mano-... vamos Aaaal!!! o.ó!!... nu me hagas perder! ¬¬Uu)

-Al lindo, Al mi amor... que quieres?...-iluminación de dientes

-Jejejej n.ñUu...-tan solo puede reir nerviosamente tratando de alejarse de el

Pero lo que no sabian es que cerca de ahí muuuy pero muuy cercaaaa...

-¬¬...-llega Ed con cara de pocos amigos

-Eed!!...-un alterado Al sale como puede de los brazos de Roy para ir al lado se du querido hermano

-Ed?... o.o... nu lo veoo!! . 

-Aquí abajoooo!!! O ...-grita Ed super enojado

-Ahh!! claro... debí suponerlo!! n.n...-Roy baja la cabeza-... ohh.. que tal Edd... me escuchaaas??

-Deja de hacerte el tontoo!!!...-le da un puñetazo marca-no-toques-a-mi-hermanito-ni-te-vurles-de-mi-cuando-tocas-a-mi-hermanito que mando a volar al pobre de Roy y se hizo una estrella en el firmamento

-El equipo Roc... o.ô... jojojo me equivoque de serie... EL LINDO ROY FUE... o.oUu... bueno, no fui vencido... xD... mm... EL LINDO ROY FUE ENVESTIDO POR EL MINI ED OTRA VEEEEEZ!!!!!! O -y desaparece de la vista de Ed... aunque Al seguía viendolo un poco (Kitty: xDDUu)

Los dos lindo hermanos se quedaron solos... inserte de otra rama del desierto rodando por ahí...

-E... Ed?...-pregunta tímido Al

-Dime

-Ehmm... estas enfadado?

Quería decir que siii!!!... pero no estaba enfadado con su lindo-peque-chibi-cute-kawaii hermanito si no con el ettchii-perver-creído-roba-heramitos de Roy. Intento sonreír con tranquilidad y se dió vuelta..

-No...-niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Al y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Al

-Kyyaaaa!!!...-grita emocionado el pequeño mientras su hermano lo veía con una gota en la cabeza- o///o... Ky... k... claaroo!... nOñUu...-trato de corregirse y se acurruco en el pecho de su bro

-Vamos a casa...-un extrañamente sonriente Edward empezo a caminar junto a su hermanito

-Hai!! n.n

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y otra vez amanecía... la miismaa rutina de todos los díaaas

Se cambio...

Se cepillo los dientes...

Desayuno...

Saludo cordialmente al General Roy que descansaba en su cama...

Se peino...

Bajo a saludar a su hermano

Corrió sorprendido a su habitación

-Ge... General Roy!!!...

-El que viste y calza...-le guiña un ojo mientras sus dientes se iluminaban

-Yo...

-Me amas? -

Niega

-Que...

-Quieres besarme? ¡

Niega sonrojado

-Que hace aquí?...-pregunta reponiendose del asombro

-Vine a enseñarte a besar querido Al, ese es el siguiente pasooo!!...-se para sobre la cama y una nuvecita sale de su cabeza con una tierna imagen de Al y Roy besandose

-Cof... cof... cof... x///x...-Al se atraganto con la noticia

-Te emociona, verdad??? n...-guino y destello-... o.o...-Roy pasa una mirada rápida por todo el cuerpo de Al-kyaaa llevas puesta la ropa que te compree!! --dice emocionado

-Etto... s.. si... gracias...-dice sonrojado

-Biien... vamos... o.o.. tu mini hermano sigue aquí?...

-Acaba de salir . ..."por mala suerte" T.T

-Biien!!! O

Roy baja de la cama y se acerca a paso lento hacia un sonrojado Al que retrocedía

Se acercaba

Retrocedía

Acercaba

Retrocedía

Acercaba

Maldita pared!!! . 

-Bien... lindo Al...-dice con voz sensual mientras aprisionaba al pequeño en la pared y pasaba lentamente su mano por la cintura del rubio quien no pudo mas que poner sus manitas en el pecho de Roy...-aprenderás a besar...-Roy se acerca a los labios de Al

Pasaron varios segundos... que para Al fueron eternos mientras veía, sonrojado, como Roy se acercaba... cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar que era su hermano quien lo iba a besar

Roy se acerco mas... tanto para sentir la respiración del pequeño chocando con la suya... cerro los ojos... esto si que lo disfrutaría...

Junto totalmente sus labios con los delgados de Al... haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera y se sonrojara mas..

Se quedaron así por unos minutos...

Hasta que Roy empezo a hacer mas pronfundo el beso, Al no sabia exactamente como responder... así que abrió sus labios, estremeciandose por completo al sentir a Roy dentro de el...

Todo iba bien... Al no era para nada malo en eso... tenía como un don... le daba suavidad al beso... sin ni siquiera hacer aprendido antes...

Se separaron... Roy sonrio al ver que Al todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de recuper la respiración...

-Besas bien pequeño Al...-Roy acaricia una de sus mejillas- o es que ya lo habías hecho???... ehh? picaronn...

-Noo!!... /// ... nunca lo hice...-dice en un susurro...-me...

-Eh?

-Me... me gusto...-pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Roy...-enseñame...-pide con ojitos grandes y con las mejillas sonrojadas... eso definitivamente hacian de al un niño irresitible (Kitty: ¬)

Roy no dudo un segundo en volver a besarlo...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahí ta!! n.ñUu... talvez este corto... o tenga muchos errores!! . ... es que aun nu ha vuelto mi preciada inspiración!!! TxTUu**

**Edo: excusas ¬¬**

**Es verdaaaad!!! TOT... -Kitty da vueltas y vueltas en todo su cuarto**

**Al: Un saludo a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review!!!**

**Siii!! muchas gracias!! - -los abraza a toditos-... pues... aunque tardía la conti owoU huvo conti x3 en fin... muchas gracias!!! n-n**

**Cuidense y Sonrían!**

**Kitty-chan**

**PD: Cuidense y dejen review!!! xDD**


End file.
